Season 19
A list of all the Season 19 episodes. Episodes 'Episode 1.) (Season Premiere) Return of the Wolf Gang!: '''Wolfie, Ama, and Mozart the Wolf Gang return on a wolf moon and this time, they need Team Stupendous’ help to stop the Werewolf Queen from bringing eternal night into the world. '''Episode 2.) Blue Moon’s Festival!: '''Rockville is getting ready for the Blue Moon’s Festival so Spider Queen can have her first look at it since a long time. She also seeks the blue moon’s moonlight for not only herself, but also her friends so they can feel the magic in them. '''Episode 3.) You’re Not the Only One, Punkguy: Rocker Boy’s Here!: '''Adam is shocked to hear that his cousin Jake is a former Team Stupendous member named Rocker Boy, who helps Team Stupendous foil another one of Gideon's plans. '''Episode 4.) A Fairy Tale of a Fairy Girl!: '''A new honorary Team Stupendous member named Fairie (aka Bridgette) moves into Rockville and is crushed on by Gideon and Nintoku unless Team Stupendous stops their silly fight for love. '''Episode 5.) The Darkest of All Magic!: '''Carey/Peacemaker’s magic key is infected by dark magic while learning how to use it (when good) with Sensei Dento, causing him (Peacemaker) to “become evil” with the darkest of all powers and making people fear him when he scratches or bites them. '''Episode 6.) Old Friend...Or Enemy?: '''Carey’s old childhood friend Desmond Connors visits Rockville and they get to spend more time together like in the old days, but at night, Peacemaker is horrified to learn Desmond is a former Team Stupendous member, but an evil one named Firefly who threatens to hurt him, Team Stupendous, and the nighttime villains as well! Because Desmond/Firefly is his childhood friend, Peacemaker must reform him with the help of his team, Gideon, Spider Queen, and Nintoku before he leaves. '''Episode 7.) Dance of Romance!:'On Valentine’s Eve, Ballkid and the rest of Team Stupendous’ pets set up a secret date for Peacemaker and Primarina in time before Valentine’s Day tomorrow—with Spider Queen attempting to ruin it! '''Episode 8.) Meet Your ‘Tomb’, Peacemaker!: '''Peacemaker must help Punkguy and the rest of Team Stupendous when he (Punkguy) comes face-to-face with Tomb, his new nighttime rival. '''Episode 9.) Kitty Mew to the Rescue!: '''Carey accidentally brings his favorite plushie Kitty Mew and other plushies to life while messing with Gideon’s newest invention, the Life Light, which Gideon takes back to bring his Gideon dolls to life. Now Team Stupendous must stop the army of Gideon dolls with the help of the living plushies. '''Episode 10.) Skye Hits Back!: '''Peacemaker learns he can use his magic key to free someone from their negativity when a girl named Skye, who is from a different eleventh grade class, starts turning on people. During the process, he runs into Tourmaline again, and this time, she’s black haired, and she will help him in case if that doesn’t work. '''Episode 11.) Yuzu Macaron Mystery!: '''While making macarons for a memorial service, Carey discovers the recipe for ancient macarons once eaten by the Yuzu tribe and must solve the mystery with his friends by night. Meanwhile, Nintoku and his Red Ninjas find out and attempt to steal the recipe. '''Episode 12.) The Snapped Drake!: '''When Nintoku and his Red Ninjas try to capture a drake, Ballkid and Team Stupendous will have to use all their skills to protect it and hold on for the ride of their lives! '''Episode 13.) Rush to the Rescue of the Valentine!: '''Lauren has made a very special valentine for Coulson, which is stolen by Spider Queen; she, as Primarina, must get it back before Valentine’s Day. '''Episode 14.) Pop Goes the Otter!: '''Carey takes swimming lessons with a bunch of otters he found, whom he, as Peacemaker, must help save an underwater kingdom and its treasures from Spider Queen and her new immunity spider dome. '''Episode 15.) Atlantic Peacemaker Returns!: '''The trident’s powers in which Carey/Peacemaker used earlier are transported into him and he gains those powers again, which he uses to help everyone...and help his team stop Spider Queen from spreading evil magic spider crystals all over Rockville. '''Episode 16.) (Season Finale) Festivity at Gideon’s Mansion!: '''Gideon’s daytime identity BJ invites Carey, his friends, and their pets to his mansion to celebrate a special event of sweets, and soon he (Carey) starts to question about his and Gideon’s unlikely friendship and him being an average kid, even as the leader of Team Stupendous and having key powers, in the eyes of the other guests at the event doesn’t help matters much for him, and he doesn’t want to upset him for this. Category:Episodes Category:Season 19